


Esperando

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Past Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ela ainda esperava que Anne-Marie fosse voltar.





	Esperando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856854) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 10 - Waiting (Esperando).

Mesmo depois de saber o que aconteceu, mesmo depois de ver o corpo queimado e irreconhecível que carregava os pertences de Anne-Marie, Eva ainda esperava descobrir que era tudo um grande erro. Ainda esperava que Anne-Marie fosse aparecer um dia e lhe dizer que estava viva e bem e que tudo ficaria bem. Eva não era do tipo de se agarrar à esperança, esperando por milagres, mas mesmo quando anos tinham se passado não podia abandonar Anne-Marie. Perdê-la deixou um buraco no seu coração que nada podia preencher, e Eva foi deixada esperando por um milagre que jamais iria chegar.


End file.
